Slaughter House
by MadHat886
Summary: After Naruto was thrown into Blood Prison and given up hope that the people who he thought as friends and family would save him. Naruto was visited in his dreams and how to escape from the hell he was thrown into. Seeing his only chance of escaping, he broke the seals and now the ninja world will have to face Slaughter House once more. And this time they're not alone. Dark Fic.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Hozuki Castle also known as the Blood Prison. It's a large castle in Land of Grass that serves as a criminal containment facility. Prisoners interned at the prison are intended to remain there until they die or the village that sent them there officially requests their release. There are several death traps spread throughout the fortress to prevent escape and the prison is situated on a cliff surrounded by whirlpools, drowning any who may try to swim away. Actual security within the prison is seemingly poor, despite all prisoners being subjected to stip and body cavity searches.

Because most of the prison's population are shinobi or other individuals who can use chakra, neutralizing them is very important and is the chief responsibility of Hozuki Castle's master Mui uses Fire Release: Heavenly Prison to seal prisoners' abilities and reduce their bodies to ash if they move too far away from him. Kahyo uses Ice Release: Earthen Consecutive Chains of Ice to force prisoners to dedicate all their chakra to keep themselves warm or risk freezing to death. Because Mui and Kahyo can activate their techniques remotely to kill prisoners, life within the prison is typically quiet and inmates try to avoid causing trouble.

The prison was originally built in order to hide the Box of Ultimate Bliss. But there's also another reason why the prison was built. It's to house the worse of the worse, that no village could ever risk just killing them. For they can be brought back to life using the jutsu that brings people back to life as all but unstoppable undead puppets. The whole prison is one giant seal that allows those prisoners to be sealed into scrolls, no matter how powerful they are. Which is why the scrolls containing them are lock in the deepest levels of the prison.

The vault door of which open as Naruto worn down from being beaten by the guards of the prisons from the weeks he's been held in the prison. He remember how the people he thought cared for him threw him in this hell hole. He now understood what they thought of him and where he stands with them. He's been searching for a way to escape when the dreams started to come to him at night. The dreams showed him where to go and what he needed to do to get there.

Naruto look around at all the scrolls in the room, each housed in a slot in a beehive pattern shelves along the room. Like a wine cellar, a very long wine cellar with scrolls instead of wine bottles. Naruto walk along the shelves looking at the names in each of the slots. He took the scrolls with some of the names he was looking for, Butcher, Torment, Fran Madaraki, Veronica Madaraki, Gavrill Madaraki, Sleeper, and Joykill.

He place them on a pile on the floor, took out the lighter he managed to steal. He lit the papers that burst in flames the moment the fire touch the paper. Light filled the room as the people trap in the scrolls were finally freed.

The first figure to form is a woman wearing a heavy brown cloak with bandages covering her whole body. Save for over her eyes, with long broken chains worn randomly over the bandages. Metal clasps are worn on her wrists, neck and ankles of the woman, though the chains connected to them are broken. Torment who has the power to heal herself by using the life energy of those she kills and replacing lost body parts by eating said body part taken from someone she has killed, then ripping the damaged body part off. (1)

Next is a man dress in a green hooded coat and wearing tan pants, his face hidden behind a red metal smiling mask. He carried a cane with a large metal meat hook on top and a sharp pointed end on the bottom. Joykill has the power to make himself one with any surface and change into any substance that he touches.

Then came a tall woman with unkempt violet hair, a line of stitching going across the bridge of her nose. Wearing black leather clothing adorned with various arm and leg braces. She is Gavrill the oldest of the Madaraki sisters, a true juggerunat. Her body can reshape itself to deal with any kind of damage she receives so whatever damage her isn't as effected the next time she is hit with the same type of attack.

Next came a younger woman with long blonde hair and has two large bolts on the side of her temples. Her face is marred with faint stitches, giving her a distinctly inhuman appearance. She is dress as a doctor. Fran the middle sister who is a skilled surgeon who has a unique view of morality, saving lives even when they don't want it.

Then a younger woman with short black hair. She has an X shaped stitching across her face and is wearing a long black coat and a black hat. The youngest Veronica has weapons inside of her that she can pull out whenever she wants. She can change her arms from swords to guillotine blades, just about any bladed weapon she has on her body.

Then came a thin man, who looks perfectly normal. He has black hair and a normal features that would make him blend into any crowd. Sleeper a man who is very nice good nature man who never forgets his manners, always polite, well-spoken and will never swear in front of children that anyone would love to have as a friend. And will fill people's minds with endless nightmares that will leave them screaming till they die. His wholesome persona is genuine, but is a ruthless killer without a hint of remorse.

Then came the final member freed from his scroll prison. A heavy set man who wore a gas mask and a green dyed leather vest that matched his green pants. He carried a belt of butcher tools. Butcher who has the power to bring anyone down to normal within an effected zone around him. He's the leader of the group who call themselves the Slaughter House.

"It's good to be free once more," Gavrill shouted out finally free from that scroll.

"Where are the others?" Veronica ask looking around.

"You were suppose to free the others as well," Fran said looking at Naruto.

"Now, now girls," Sleeper said. "We have this young man to thank for freeing us. So just calm down and let him talk."

"I could only find you people," Naruto said not realizing who are the people he has just freed. "I did everything you told me to do. But, I could only find you all."

"There are alot of scrolls here," Torment said looking around the room.

"So many and so little time," Joykill said looking at all the prisoners who like them just couldn't be killed off. (3)

"Let's just free them all and destroy this prison so we can never be sealed again," Butcher said.

"Well, I have been talking with all of them ever since we were sealed away. I'm sure they will just love to be free again," Sleeper said. He can travel into anyone's dreams at will, and even trapped in a scroll he could still dream walk. But he could only do it with the other prisoners who been sealed away like him. For him to be able to dream walk with someone flesh and blood. All he needed was someone with a powerful chakra to tune into, and he found it when Naruto was thrown into prison.

"And, I come with you?" Naruto ask wanting to be free.

"Of course a deal is a deal," Butcher said. "And just because you help us. Sleeper will put you to sleep, so that Fran here and fix you up."

"Fix me?" Naruto ask.

"Yes you aren't in good shape," Fran said looking over his body. "In fact, I can see that you had a poor childhood and haven't grown as you should have."

"Fran don't you remember what Sleeper showed us?" Veronica said. Sleeper showed all of them Naruto's memories of his childhood. Well those who paid attention that is.

"Just relax my boy," Sleeper said as he used his power to make Naruto start to fall asleep. "When you wake up you'll be better then new."

"And Fran don't get carried away. None of this could have happen without Minato and Kushina's child," Butcher reminded her.

"They're my parents?" Naruto muttered as his mind faded as he fell asleep.

"He never knew," Joykill said looking at Naruto's sleeping form.

"So what? I want to feast on some brains," Gavrill said.

"As do I," Torment said as she lit her chains on fire and started whipping all of the shelves containing scrolls.

"Good point," Butcher said watching as the room began to be filled with other members of his gang and other fellow prisoners who were sealed away.

"I'll just implant Naruto all the information he needs to know about his parents," Sleeper said. "Also there is the matter of the pieces of Minato and Kushina's souls they sealed inside of him."

"Really now?" Butcher said as he saw some members of his gang with the right combo of powers needed for what he has planned.

"Alright my fellow prisoners," Sleeper said seeing all of the scrolls have been destroyed and their prisoners are now all free. "I know all of you are eager to work off all of your bloodlust but before you start killing each other. I should remind you all that you shouldn't be killing and fighting with each other. There's a prison right above us that is full of our fellow prisoners and guards. So let's all work together for now and kill all of the guards and destroy this prison."

"And just to play unfair," Butcher said as he used his power aiming at the complex above him. Above their heads all the guards and other chakra base security, all turned off all at once. The prisoners suddenly finding themselves free from the seals that kept them in line, saw their chance and began a riot.

"Whats going on in here!" a pair of guards shouted as they stood in the doorway of the vault and froze seeing all the prisoners free from the scrolls they're suppose to be sealed in.

"Oh look the guards found us," Torment said before she lash out with her chains pulling both guards inside.

Screams came out of the vault before they were cut off. Then the prisoners burst out of the vault racing up to the floors above to kill more guards. A pair of prisoners carried the heads of the guards leading the charge.

!

Later -

The Leaf and Cloud ninjas who are aware of the plans of the Grass Village, could only stare at the smoking remains of the prison. Tsuande ran towards the prison with the other Leaf ninjas right behind her. Naruto's arrest was all rehearsed so that the Grass Village plan could be stop. Kakashi had said that afterwards they all can buy him all the ramen he can eat to make it up to him. But now all of their thoughts was on the boy they threw into the prison that is now in ruins.

The group stop as they saw two figures walking away from the prison ruins. Tsuande eyes widen along with the other ninjas as they saw who are coming to them. Minato and Kushina both alive and as they were when they died. And Minato is carrying Naruto who is out cold on his back.

"Minato? Kushina?" Tsuande ask as she runs up to them.

"You bitch!" Kushina shouted as she punch her in the face.

"Kushina?" Tsuande said putting a hand to her cheek, she's was surprise as she's been hit by Kushina before and it wasn't anywhere as strong as it should have been.

"Kushina enough there's no point," Minato said.

"I know that. She's just lucky, I can't hurt her as, I like anymore," Kushina growls.

"What happen, Minato?" Kakashi ask staring at his old teacher.

"We're saving our son that's what. Something that you failed to do. Why couldn't you have died instead. My other students would have look over Naruto growing up," Minato snaps at him, causing Kakashi to step back hearing those words from his teacher.

"Both of them have no chakra," Hinata said as she looks them over.

"Let us explain," Minato said as he saw the other Leaf ninjas and Cloud ninjas come closer to see what's going on.

"Naruto our son after the people we thought would care for him threw him in. Was used to try to open the Box of Ultimate Bliss, his treatment was brutal as they work to break his will before they try to open the box. After weeks of this our son was broken as he truely believes that the people he thought cared for him turned their backs on him and the one who thought as his mother figure turn her back on him. It was then that Sleeper of Slaughter House entered his dreams. He told him how to get to the vault that held all of the scrolls that held all the people like him who could never just be killed. As being brought back as undead soldiers would be a nightmare no one ever wanted to see. In exchange of freeing him and the others they would free him as well. Our son who has given up hope in his so called friends and family to save him, agreed. He got into the vault and freed Sleeper and other members of Slaughter House who then freed everyone else, destroying the scroll and the seal so that they can never be sealed away again," Kushina explain to the group of ninjas who the older members remember the tales or seen Slaughter House in action during the war, paled realizing what that meant for them and their villages.

"And before you ask the reason why we're alive is that, Butcher had several of his gang combine their powers together to bring us back to life. Each of us sealed away a piece of our souls into the seal when we sealed the fox inside of our son. Butcher use those pieces to bring us back to life and made these bodies for us. Ones without any chakra at all. So that we will never have the power needed to stop him and his gang. And to make it clear both of us have been watching everything that has happen to our son up to the point that we were taken out of the seal," Kushina adds.

"The seal is broken?" Tsuande ask.

"Yes and now not only they have the box which is the reason why our son went through all of the hell he's been put through, which is all for nothing. But they took the fox as well," Minato said.

"All the prisoners escape and all the guards are dead. We're only alive because Butcher made sure we were safe. And allowed us to take our son," Kushina adds.

"Tsuande this is your mess and you and the others who were on the plan to throw our son into that hell hole be the ones who be the ones who fix things," Minato said.

"Wait Naruto will understand when we tell him why we did this and he'll help us take down all the prisoners," Sakura said.

"No, I won't," Naruto spoke up having woken up and heard everything. He look at Tsuande and all the others who turn on him with a cold glare that shock them seeing him looking at them as he did. Not as people he's would always protect and give everything he has for them. There was nothing there but a cold fury. "From this day on, I am no longer a ninja. Better believe it."

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Torment is like Jeepers Creepers. Able to cannibalize body parts from others, even replacing her damage head with another head.

2 - The prisoners sealed in scrolls are just too horrible to ever be allowed to die. Since bringing back dead ninjas can be done, no one wants to deal with people who are already monsters to begin with and would be all but unstoppable if brought back to life as a zombie. Or whatever they're called.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Tsuande stared at Naruto who stood between his parents as they stood in her office. They came back to the village after looking over the ruins of the prison. None of the guards survived and all the prisoners who weren't killed during the fight were all gone. They check the vault and found not one scroll remained, there was nothing but ash. The seal that allowed prisoners to be sealed away was completely destroyed and with the lost of the fox to Slaughterhouse there's no way to make a new one, as the seal was created using all the tail beasts energy. With Akatsuki gathering the tail beasts and now Slaughterhouse having the fox, there's no way in recreating the seal.

"Naruto, here's your headband," Tsuande said placing the headband she took from him on her desk.

"And, I told you already, I'm not going to be a ninja anymore," Naruto said. "I have no demon inside of me giving me a power boost anymore. I'm no longer have the power to be a weapon for this village."

"Naruto, I'm sorry for putting you through all that but it was the only way for us to stop what was going to happen in the prison," Tsuande said.

"And you couldn't tell me about it," Naruto said glaring at her.

"We couldn't risk it," Tsuande said.

"And it's way, I'm not going to be a ninja anymore," Naruto said.

"What about your dream of being the Hokage?" Tsuande ask.

"Seeing what you and my parents are willing to do. I'm want to be a better person then being the Hokage would ever allow me to be," Naruto said causing both his parents felt as their hearts stop for a second as well as Tsuande. They all know it's true, they couldn't be as good as they wanted being the Hokage. (1)

"I stand by my son," Kushina said having vowed to never harming her son again by choosing others above him.

"As will I," Minato said. "Both of us have watched everything that has happen to our son and how their village has failed to honor my dying wish. We owe this village nothing as it has earn nothing from us."

"Too little too late," Naruto said not even looking at his parents.

"We know that. But we will be with you from now on," Minato said.

"We will support you no matter what you choose to do," Kushina said.

"About time you two are useful for something," Naruto said causing both of them acted like they were hit.

"Naruto what are you going to do?" Tsuande ask.

"As, I said give up being a ninja and find something else to do with my life. I'm not going to give up everything to protect people and this village that has never cared for me," Naruto said.

"I fuck up and didn't care about your feelings. But Akatsuki is still out there and we need you," Tsuande said.

"And, I don't want anything to do with you or this village," Naruto said.

"It doesn't matter what you want Tsuande," Kushina said.

"You betrayed my son, hurt him on the deepest levels. He no longer has the will or motivation to be a ninja. And it couldn't had happen without you," Minato said looking at his replacement in the eyes.

"Naruto, you're still too important to leave this village," Tsuande said. "I have no choice but to place you under house arrest under the clan restoration act." (2)

"You're going to use our son as stud to breed ninjas," Minato said glaring at Tsuande along with Kushina.

"It's also to protect him," Tsuande said.

"As any ninja ever bothered to protect me before," Naruto said.

"Naruto no matter that this whole thing is my fault. You're still the one who freed Slaughterhouse. Do you know how many lost their lives in just sealing them away in the first place? Each one of them are complete monsters. The Madaraki sisters, Joykill, Sleeper, Giver, Coldheart, The Face, Condenser, Mirror-Mirror, Septic, Butcher just to name a few. And there are the other prisoners also released. All of them were sealed away for the very reason that no one wanted them to be ever be brought back to life like my grandfather was during the invasion. News will spread and the lords and other villages will know who's to blame for freeing them," Tsuande said.

"As long as, I don't ever have to see you and the others, I thought cared about me. That's fine, that's all you see me as anyways," Naruto said coldly.

"No, I don't," Tsuande said.

"Then prove it," Naruto said.

"Kushina take Naruto home the one that he should have been living in," Minato said to his wife before turning to Tsuande. "I have somethings to talk with her about."

"Naruto come with me it's time for you to see your home," Kushina said.

"Fine with me. As long as, I don't have to see any of the backstabbers again," Naruto said leaving with his mother.

"I really mess up," Tsuande said.

"And me trusting this village," Minato said.

"Minato what do you want to talk about?" Tsuande ask.

"Innocent," Minato said simply causing Tsuande to freeze and turning pale.

"They freed him as well?" Tsuande ask hoping that the scroll was still intact.

"No even Slaughterhouse didn't want anything to do with him. Besides they know that he would kill them or worse," Minato said.

"Then what happen to the scroll?" Tsuande ask.

Minato said nothing as he reach into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. He place it on Tsuande's desk, while Tsuande stared at the scroll with the label, 'Innocent' on it. She can only wonder if this is one of Slaughterhouse's plans, or they just wanted to get rid of it before something were to happen to it and release the monster of monsters within.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - You can't have the same morals as others when you're a leader of a great many people.

2 - Clan Restoration Act isn't a hentai harem. In this fic it's where the one its being done to is lock inside a building and isn't allowed to leave till they have some children.

!


	3. Chapter 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Hiashi Hyuga found himself meeting with two people he never thought he would ever see again. Minato and Kushina allowed him to enter their clan home as they did when his wife was still alive and they use to visit their friends. But seeing the looks on his old friend's faces they didn't see him as their old friend anymore. They made it clear to everyone that they have watched and know every single thing that has happen to their son by looking through his eyes. They activated the seals in the compound that kept anyone from entering without them being invited in first. The only thing that kept the enrage parents from slaughtering the village was that they no longer have any chakra in them and bodies are weak now, thanks to what Slaughterhouse did to them while bringing them back to life.

"Well what do you want?" Minato ask him.

"It's about the clan restoration act place on your son," Hiashi said.

"Why do you care? You hardly care about your own children. But since your wife is no longer around you could stop pretending to care," Kushina said.

"I do care about my children and, I do care about your son," Hiashi said glaring at her.

"If things was the other way around both of us would have look after your kids. Which we can see how little you vauled our friendship. I should have left you to die that day. No you should have died instead of your brother he was always the better man," Minato said causing Hiashi to flich as long buried memories came back to him.

"My brother will always be better then me. No matter what, I do will never be enough to make me like him. But what's important is that, I'm here now and trying to help your son as, I should have. You two know what the Clan Act is. Naruto will be kept here, be drugged and be used as a stud till one of the women who has sex with him becomes with child. There is one way to stop it and it's by having my daughter Hinata marry your son," Hiashi explained. (1)

"She always been watching him growing up," Kushina said. As she had watched her doing it for years and her son never realized why she was doing it.

"She is deeply in love with him. She will agree to my plan and with my backing she will be the only woman who will ever sleep with your son," Hiashi said.

"It's up to Naruto," Minato said. "And if he does agree, remember she will no longer be apart of your clan but ours. No bird seals."

"I understand," Hiashi said. "My clan will keep the others from interfering. The rest is up to them."

"We need something more than your word on this. You done nothing to earn our trust," Minato said as he look at his old friend in the eye.

"I know," Hiashi said as he wish to make thing right between him and his old friends. "I will sign a blood seal. You know what happens when someone breaks that."

"For your clan if you break it all of your fellow clan members will lose your bloodlimit," Kushina said. "Good. You won't dare break it then." (2)

"Yes, I will make a blood seal and sign it. You won't trust me unless, I do something like this," Hiashi said.

"Because you like the rest of this village showed that none of you can be trusted," Minato said. "I would imagine that once this gets out, the impact will be great."

"Yes it will be. But there is also the fact that your son is the one who freed Slaughterhouse. You do remember what it was like when they were around. We lost too many in just capturing them and sealing them away. Only for your son to free them," Hiashi said.

"We remember as we're the ones who help in capturing most of them," Minato said.

"A village that betrayed us, and sent our son to Blood Prison where gave up hope in the people he thought cared for him to get him out. And Sleeper using that to enter his dreams so that he would free him and the other. The village won't come out of his in good shape," Kushina said.

"What does Slaughterhouse have plan for us?" Hiashi ask.

"I have no idea what they have plan. You know how they operate, they're a loose group of monsters who are only kept together thanks to Butcher leading them. Which is why we took him down last, if he was taken out all of the other members would have shattered to the winds doing what they want," Kushina said.

"Butcher is the only one who has any kind of control over the others," Hiashi said as much as he hates to admit it. Without Butcher things would have been worse as the other members would have just gone wild without anyone to keep them from just destroying villages and slaughtering its people just for fun. Butcher had a plan in motion when he and the others were caught, then sealed away.

"Not to mention all the other prisoners that were with them. Some of them would have joined with Slaughterhouse while the others are now doing whatever they want," Minato said.

"An army of monsters set free," Hiashi said not wanting to know what they're doing right now.

"In the chaos that will spread across the countries, Slaughterhouse will pick off where they left off all of those years ago," Kushina said. What they were going to do was unknown back then but whatever it was, it would have been big.

"Where is Naruto?" Hiashi ask having not seen him.

"In his room. He needs time alone," Kushina said.

"We will explains what's going to happen. Make sure Hinata knows what's going to happen so she can prepare herself. With how Naruto is now, I fear for any woman who enters his room. Hinata needs to show him that he can trust her. Which means none of the others or you can be anywhere near her," Minato said.

"I understand," Hiashi said.

"Good now do something right for a change and get Hinata here and be out of her life. You're not a friend and as a father your wife wouldn't even be able to look at you as you are now," Kushina said coldly.

"I know," Hisahi said knowing what his wife would think of him now.

"And remember the only reason why you're not a bloodstain on the wall, is that we no longer have the strength we once had. But of course with Slaughterhouse now free, you and the others no longer can count on us saving your worthless hides anymore," Minato said.

"I know," Hisahi said as he and many others are only alive thanks to them. And now with Salughterhouse free and as they were still in their primes. Many in the village will die by their hands.

"I hope you die screaming," Kushina said shocking Hisahi.

Hisahi said nothing as he left the two people who he was once friends with but never once lifted a finger to help their son. Which he knows if it was the other way they would have done it for his kids. He can only do what he can do now to ease the overwhelming guilt he's feeling right now. Unknown to him the same guilt is being felt by the rest of the village, a deep pain inside of them that's eating away at them.

Outside of the village one of the members of Slaughterhouse walk away having finished the seal around the village. She smiled as she can feel the power that's being created and the soul crushing guilt her seal is forcing all within to feel. Butcher wanted to make sure they feel what they have done to the boy who freed them. After all what's coming couldn't had happen without him freeing them. The least they can do is help him out. And who knows what the future will bring thanks to this gift they given him.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The only way to avoid having the one who the clan restoration being use as a stud or a breeder, is for them to be married. They will still be under the clan act but won't be face with many people having sex with them. Even then they will be expected to have many children.

2 - For the blood seal to work the one who sign it must do it of their own free will and know what they're doing or it won't work.

!


	4. Chapter 4

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Outside the wall of the Leaf Village two people were making their way to the village. They were freed from their scrolls as were the others and there was only one thing on their minds, getting revenge. The pair is a man and a woman. The man is a 8 foot giant with a sickly white hairless face, encase in metal armor that covered everywhere but his head. The dome helmet that completed the suit he carried under his right arm, while the other carried a massive meat hammer. And his much smaller wife walk besides him. She is a short thin woman who unlike her husband wore just a leather suit.

Together they're known as the unstoppable pair thanks to their unique powers. One has the power to increase their weight and density to the point where they can't ever be moved and body is simply too dense for anything to harm them. The other is able to form chakra armor around them that makes them utterly unstoppable once they're in motion.

"You two are going to attack the village?" a new voice called out.

Turning they saw it was a white hair woman wearing all black.

"Yes we are," the man said.

"And we're not apart of Slaughterhouse so we're not taking any orders from you," his wife adds.

"We have plans for that village," the woman in black said.

"So do many others. So what's your point?" the other woman ask.

"The kid who freed us is in there and which upset Butcher if he and his family were to be harmed," the woman said.

"Fine we'll leave them alone. We just want to make sure everyone remembers why we're feared," the man said.

"You do realized that all the people who help sealed you two away are all long dead," the woman said.

"Yes but their clans are still around and we're going to destroy each and everyone of their clan homes. Besides they only managed to catch us because they came across us while we were asleep and drunk," the wife said.

"And we learn they used that to make their clans big and famous," the man said. "Let's see how their clans do against us when we're wide awake."

"Just remember not to hurt the kids. Without him none of this would even be possible. Also be careful, you two might have been powerful back in your day but the ninjas of this time are much stronger then you were use to," the woman said.

"Don't know why we're even listening to you," the wife said.

"Now, now there's no need for us to fight. Besides without us, you two would be still sealed away. And fighting me wouldn't be something you two would be able to win without it costing both of you," the woman said.

"Come on dear, we'll wreck the village and be on our way," the man said.

"You two going to join in?" the woman ask.

"We're still thinking about it," the man said as his wife let out a huff.

"Have fun," the woman said as she morphs into a bird and flew away.

"Slaughterhouse is something else," the man said. He had never seen anything like that group before and many of the older prisoners like him and his wife had agreed to join them.

"Enough talk," the wife said as she decided she's close enough now to use her power.

!

The Leaf Village -

In her office Tsuande was once again buried in paperwork but instead of hating it, she was doing it all as it helps to keep her mind off of what she had done to Naruto. After taking the job she's been force to do things that are good for the village but wasn't what she wanted to do. Naruto is right in the fact that if he became the next hokage he wouldn't be able to be a good man. And now she has to deal with the fallout of what she has done and what they have lost. The greatest is that someone she thought as family, now hates her and wants nothing to do with her. And what she did just to make sure he wouldn't just leave the village just cemented it.

She is busy thinking of what's going to happen once everyone knows what has happen. Slaughterhouse along with others who were the stuff out of nightmares are all now free from the seals they were contained in. And it was thanks to a Leaf Ninja who did it. She's been going over all what she could have done to avoid what happen. If she had told Naruto what was going to happen, and what is held within the prison...

"No... it's all my fault," Tsuande said as she broke down sobbing at her desk.

She along with other villagers of the Leaf, all felt an overwhelming guilt of all what they had done and didn't do for Naruto. The people who called themselves his friends and felt guilt in their part in what happen to him. Them and others within the village all wanted to ease their guilt by making things right, doing what they should had done.

The seal that was place around the village made the ones within once it's activated to feel guilt, a lost seal in the modern times that was used to force people who did wrong to feel guilt. And with some reworking it, made all but three people to be effected, with the bonus of making them feel guilt for what happen to Naruto. With the added effect that unlike before where all you had to do was to leave the effected area to stop the effects, it can't ever be turned off unless Naruto fully and willingly forgives them. (1)

Tsuande reached into a drawer to take a drink when the wall of her office burst apart as a giant in armor and armed with a hammer crashed in. Tsuande leap into action as she leap from her seat and before the giant could right himself delivered a punch to his head. She needed something to vent her rage on and her attacker is just the one to let her vent, she just had to make sure she doesn't kill him so she can get information from him. But when her fist connected, all she got in return was a loud snap as several bones in her hand and arm broke on impact. Tsuande leap backwards as the giant swung his hammer where she was, letting her get a good look at her foe. Her face whiten as blood drain from her as she saw who it was.

"Oh god not you," Tsuande said seeing the man who killed her uncle her grandfather's brother in front of her when she was just a child. The prison has been around for a very long time and many of those sealed away have been sealed for a very long time. Now they're free they're the same age as they were and shape as they were in when they were sealed away. Even those who if they weren't sealed would be long dead.

"Glad you remember me runt," the man said.

"Stoneheart," Tsuande said as she works her jutsu in healing her hand as fast as she could. She remembers how no matter what, no one could harm him once he uses that power he has. (2)

"It's me," Stoneheart said as he looks at the woman who was just a child when he last saw her.

"If you're here?" Tsuande said as she looks past the hole to see a towering figure loomed over the wall around the village. The figure made up of chakra armor simply push the wall section over and walk into the village, paying no mind to all the ninjas and jutsus being used to try to stop it.

"Yes my wife the Juggernaut is here as well. Both of us want some payback for all the years taken from us by this village," Stoneheart said as he leaps at Tsuande who powered herself up knowing that if she didn't go all out there's no way she'll ever survive.

!

Elsewhere in the Village -

At the Namikaze home Hinata had been escorted to the clan home by Neji and the other rookies. All of them had jump at the chance of seeing Naruto again and to say they're sorry. Sakura wanted to make up for what she did and wanted to see Naruto, as she was there and knew of the plan when it was put into action.

"No," Kushina said to the group as she pulls Hinata by her arm letting her into the barrier that prevented others from entering without someone of the clan by blood allowing them to enter.

""But, we need to face Naruto and say we're sorry for not being there for him," Sakura pleaded with her.

"He isn't coming or wants to see any of you. You made your choices already," Kushina said.

"We need to see him," Kiba said.

"And the answer is still no," Kushina said. "The only reason why you all aren't broken by my hands is that, I no longer have any chakra. Me and my husband will no longer be the ones who protect this village. And my son will no longer be the one who saves all of you as we did before."

"Save us?" Tenten ask.

"Yes he has saved all of you more times then any of you have done. As me and my husband once did. But seeing how we were rewarded for all we done, this village and all of you had done nothing to deserve it," Kushina said.

"But that's why, I agreed to marrying Naruto. I want to make it up to him," Hinata said.

"You always cared about my son, Hinata but was just too shy to ever say it," Kushina said turning to Hinata. "Now it's your chance to show him that at least there's one person who truly cares about him."

"We do care about Naruto and will do what it takes to prove it," Lee said.

In the foreground the Hokage towers was struck by something causing everyone to turn towards it. And then a giant pole it's head over the wall that surrounded the village and place it's hands on the wall pushing it down. The ninjas on duty and others all began attacking the giant who simply ignored all of the attacks being used on it, as it began stepping and knocking down buildings.

"Alright you kids prove it by throwing yourselves at the giant and making sure no damage is done to Naruto's home. Survive and, I ask Naruto if he's ok in seeing you all," Kushina said to the group in front of her.

"Come on it's time to show Naruto that we're willing to do what it takes to protect him as he did for us," Sakura said as she lead the others to battle.

"No you're not going," Kushina said as she grabs Hinata's arm stoping her from following.

"But?" Hinata began but was cut off.

"Hinata, Naruto isn't going to be able to protect himself from that. He's weak and still healing. You need to be here to protect him," Kushina said.

"So, I just stand back and watch as the village is destroyed?" Hinata ask.

"Yes and let them protect themselves for a change," Kushina said as she shut the front gate to the clan compound.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - I would think that some seals would become lost if the one who made it never passed it down or the how to do it book was destroyed. In the fic many of the older prisoners knows some skills that isn't well known anymore or just plain forgotten.

2 - Stoneheart is able to make his body as dense and heavy as he wants without losing his body movements and his strength stays the same. With means he can weight as much as a mountain and be condense to the point where no one has the strength needed to harm him, while being as fast as he would be without his powers. Like how in Marvel the Blob is a very fat mutant but is just as fit as someone of normal size and moves as one. Stoneheart can take Tsuande strength level punches because he's for too dense and heavy to be effected by her. And it effects the clothes and items he's holding for the same reason it works for ninjas in Naruto when they transform into an element or something and not ending up naked. All that means is that with a single punch Stoneheart can hit someone with the weight of a mountain.

!


	5. Chapter 5

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Tsuande was thrown upward as Stoneheart used his hammer to knock her into and through the ceiling of her office. Shaking the blow off Tsuande landed on her feet on the roof of the Hokage tower. As she regain her bearings Tsuande look around her and saw Stoneheart's wife only known as The Juggernaut destroying clan homes and any tall building that catches her attention. She was just a child when they were active and before they were finally caught and sealed away. Stoneheart with his power to make himself as dense and heavy as he wants makes him all but unstoppable. As for Juggernaut as far as she knows there is nothing that can stop her when she actives her chakra armor making her bigger then any summon. The only weakness she has is that she can only maintain that form for 10 minutes tops before she simply runs out of energy, but till then she like her name suggest is completely unstoppable. The only thing that could slow her down was a tail demon which they don't have anymore.

Stoneheart shot out from the hole and high into the air before coming down on top of her. Tsuande managed to roll out of the way before Stoneheart's feet landed where her head use to be. She jump onto her feet and punch him using her full strength but to her surprise his body didn't feel solid at all but more like a balloon, sending him flying backwards doing flips before landing on the roof with a heavy thump.

"I thought you were heavier then that?" Tsuande ask surprised.

"People always seem to think that my power only allows me to become as dense and heavy as I want. But no one ever think that the opposite of me making myself as light and soft as I want could be done as well," Stoneheart said. (1)

"So that's why my punch didn't do anything to you," Tsuande said.

"You really think you're the first person who has that jutsu that gives you that super strength of yours, that I have ever fought? I know how to handle people like you and I have fought better then you'll ever be. To think your uncle gave up his life to save a drunk who wasted most of her life who is the end of her family line and because of her actions made everything that's going to happen possible," Stoneheart said mocking her.

"You and the rest were sealed away and it can be done again!" Tsuande shouted throwing throwing stars at him, which bounced off his body.

"That's where you're mistaken," Stoneheart said as he goes on the attack again by jumping high into the air. Then he came down increasing his weight and densely to the maximum smashing through the entire Hokage Tower, causing the entire tower to collapse into itself. And sending Tsuande falling with it.

!

Outside the Village -

A group watches as the married pair attack the village, enjoying the scene of destruction the two are doing. Juggernaut stepping and knocking over buildings, while her husband Stoneheart fight with Tsuande is doing as much damage to the village as she is causing. Fires began spreading through the village caused from the wide scale destruction. They like the pair all have a bone to pick with the Leaf Village but are content to watch the show. The woman who talked with Stoneheart and Juggernaut had gathered all members of the group together after talking with them.

The woman is Obscure whose voluptuous frame is covered in a flowing black hooded robe, the only part of her that isn't covered is her face which she protects with a black metal mask. Her impressive skill set related to shadows, where she can navigate through them, become one herself and reintegrate as such, levitate in the form of one, create illusions out of them, and even perform voodoo on other people's shadows. She can also absorb attacks into herself and throw them back at her attackers. She is a member of Slaughterhouse.

The people with her are all prisoners that she had gotten to know during her time sealed away thanks to Sleeper. Seeing how they couldn't do anything while sealed away they ended up talking and getting to know each other in all those years spent together. Which is the reason why they didn't just go and kill each other when they're finally freed from their prisons. The people with Obscure aren't ninjas, while they do have jutsus they're cold blooded killers, who pillage, rape, and kill before they were sealed away and not in that order. They are all monsters who have all left their past and even their names behind them. (2)

The Trapper, once known as Evan Macmillan idolized his father. It wasn't just that he was heir to a great fortune, it was the way he ran the estate. Raised under his firm hand, Evan had taken to running the workforce with an iron hand. Production was always high and the Macmillan Estate prospered under father and son. As Archie Macmillan's mental health slowly disintegrated, Evan protected him from the herd who wanted a piece of the fortune. No matter what his father asked of him, Evan would do.

When Archie Macmillan finally snapped, Evan became his enforcer in what would become known as the worst mass murder in history of the Land of Rice. They never proved that Evan lead over a hundred men into those dark tunnels before detonating the explosives and sealing them to their fate. The tale of the Macmillan Estate is a tale of wealth and power gone very wrong. How many victims fell to the hands of father and son is unknown. No record is ever made of what became of Evan Macmillan. His father is another unsolved puzzle, found in the basement of his own warehouse, dead and abandoned.

That's the official story at least, what really happen was some ninjas from the Leaf Village were hired to kill them. They killed the father but his son proved to be more then they expected, using traps that he laid out through the house he fought back. The ninjas who survived to escape outside set the house on fire. Evan survived the flames and came out as The Trapper who hunted down Leaf ninjas using traps before slowly killing them, till he was finally caught and sealed away.

Inbred, the son of wealthy landowners Max and Evelyn of the Thomp clan, this unnamed boy was an unwanted child born to savage parents. Born hideously disfigured, he was shut away from society. So ashamed they were of their son so they bricked him into a room and fed him through a hole in the wall. When the boy escaped, he took his revenge savagely and terribly, slaughtering the parents which had tortured him instead of raising him.

After the deed was done, he continued to live his life at the farm, taking out his deranged violence on the animals that were allowed to run free. As he finally broke free from his shackles, he ran through the fields, chasing and slaughtering whatever he could find. They never found the bodies of Max and Evelyn, but they did find tortured and disemboweled animals, all over the farm. Coldwind Farm was quickly settled and the land split up and sold off.

Then the bodies began pilling up from the farm workers to travelers all around the farm. A team of Leaf ninjas were sent and they discovered that in the old clan home, Inbred had been living there. The people he had taken bodyparts were all over the inside of the house, bones and skins used as furniture. In the basement Inbred had been keeping the women he caught as sex slaves. The ninjas managed to capture him after losing half of their team doing so and he was sealed away.

The Nurse, Sally Smithson came to town with dreams of children's feet and laughter in a wooden home built by her husband Andrew. But life came not with smiles but with plans of destruction. Andrew worked as a lumberjack, a job with its perils. And one day Andrew's foreman had to pay Sally a visit, forever changing her life. She was alone. Without food on the table, the only employment she could get was at the Leaf Asylum. It's the place where the ninjas who snap, minds damaged, or the things they seen and done finally got to them, were sent to be treated. That was the plan but the Asylum became a house of horrors, as the ninjas sent were sent there to be forgotten.

Nobody sought employment there unless they were in dire need. Just like Sally. Without any education, she started at the bottom and after two decades she hadn't progressed any closer to the top. Instead her mind had reached its limits. Two decades of seeing horrid things that violates the eyes. Memories that are re-played every night. Being abused verbally and physically, by people without limits. Sally saw insanity from the outside, just to catch it herself. Finally she could not take it anymore and concepts of purification emerged inside her. She did what she felt was necessary. As the morning staff arrived one day they found all the patients and night staff, lifeless, in their beds and work stations. Sally was the only one at the scene, rocking back and forth. Exactly what happened is only known by her. She was captured and sealed away, where inside the seal her mind simply became worse.

The Hag, who use to be Lisa Sherwood grew up in a quiet town near the Leaf Village. The people of the village were kind, and the elders helped settle their disputes and keep the old traditions alive. Lisa was particularly fond of the charms they taught her to draw for safety and good fortune. One night, as she was walking home through the woods, a terrible storm struck without warning. In the slick wet darkness, she lost her footing and struck her head. Slipping in and out of consciousness, she watched dark shapes approach between the trees. Soon they were close enough for her to make out their evil, hungry grins.

They kept her chained to the wall in a flooded cellar. Through the gloom, she could see others, whose open wounds swarmed with flies. They did not survive long once the cannibals began carving bites from their bodies with their rusted blades, but somehow Lisa persisted. She learned the the cannibals are Leaf ninjas who taken up eating other humans to gain strength and power through a jutsu. Starved and mutilated, her gaunt arms became loose in their shackles. She pulled, and the metal tore through skin and muscle until she was free. Her flesh oozed viscous yellow pus and bones were visible beneath gangrenous wounds. She could go no further. Delirious, she thought of home, she thought of the elders. She traced the symbols they had taught her. A dark hunger stirred inside her. It yearned for blood. She chose vengeance.

When Leaf ninjas searching for the missing ninjas, eventually brought them to an old house in the forest. There they found the missing ninjas who had been dismembered and devoured. They discovered what they been doing but as they were at war they covered it up by the older of the 1st Hokage. That's when, The Hag made herself known leaving anyone from the Leaf Village dismembered and devoured like the cannibal Leaf ninjas did. And like them she gain strength and power the more she ate, especially ninjas with their chakra filled bodies. Till she was finally caught and sealed away.

The Doctor, who from an early age, Herman Carter understood the human psyche. To analyze and deconstruct something as powerful as the brain intrigued him. He was an apt pupil and gained the attention of his teachers. He excelled in school and was soon taken into what would become Roots of the Leaf Village. Brainpower is a must if you're about to conquer and demolish foes in other villages. The leader of Roots, Danzo understood that, so interrogation and intelligence became their number one priority. All they needed was brilliant people like Carter.

Carter and other top-tier recruits were transferred into a secret black site facility. A protege craves a mentor, and that's where Mr. Stamper stepped in who taught Carter that information is everything and knowledge is power. He were given all instruments needed, a guiding hand and more or less everything he asked for. He never realized that sunlight started to became scarce. That he too was kept in the dark. Because knowledge doesn't only give you power, it also transform you into a threat.

To extract information was his mission. Mr Stamper encouraged Carter to go further and don't consider this a normal medical facility as no eyes were watching them, there was no rules to abide. The Roots agent just pointed Carter in the right direction, then he started to take a few steps back as he saw how Carter could walk on his own. Docile test subjects were exchanged for real, live ninjas from other villages. People that played a role in the troubles outside the facility. Carter shouldered this new role, Project Awakening took form, and on paper Carter described it as "experimental interrogation". It was approved and over a few months, nobody knocked on his door. Screams and moans filled the corridor outside his lab, but wars skew people and what they accept as long as the enemy is kept at bay. The fluorescent lights flickered more and more often. ECT became a standard dish on the menu. Prisoners held at the facility begged the guards to take them to another lab than Carter's. Rumors were disregarded in the beginning.

Over the years, Carter became known as the Doctor and no one ever questioned if he had even held a medical certificate or even what happened to the prisoners after they had given up their information. It was only after the site went silent for a week that they finally uncovered the true horror of what had happened there. Carter's experimental information extraction had turned to horrific and bizarre torture. Patients and prisoners were found dead or in vegetative states with all types of head trauma. In his office, they found the most terrible of discovery of all, Mr Stamper himself, his head peeled open and an array of electrodes and sensors inserted into his still working but annihilated brain. There was no sign of Herman "The Doctor" Carter, but his research papers suggested that he had been using the prisoners as part of awful ECT experiments as he searched for the panacea of mind powers.

The 2nd Hokage didn't want to know and had Danzo take care of his own mess. The black site was condemned and all knowledge of the site was redacted forever. Till the 3rd Hokage students stumbled across Carter who continued with his project in a makeshift lab. The Doctor mental powers proved to be more than a match for the 3 students till their teacher joined in and defeated him. The Doctor was ship off to be sealed away and the students told to remain silent of what happen to them.

The Huntress, as soon as Anna was able to walk, her mother started teaching her how to survive a harsh, solitary life in the northern woods of the Leaf Village. Living in such an extremely remote and dangerous area required skill and resilience. When sunlight became too dim for productive activities, they would take refuge in their house, a sturdy old cabin constructed to resist the toughest winters. Close to the hearth's warmth, Anna would rest in her mother's arms, surrounded by the few wooden toys and masks she had crafted for her. Drifting off to sleep with stories and lullabies, she dreamed happy dreams, ignorant of the events that would soon change everything.

Anna and her mother were stalking a great elk through the woods. They knew it was dangerous prey, but it had been a particularly difficult winter and they were almost out of food. The specter of starvation frightened them more than any forest creature. Without warning, the elk reared, bellowed and charged at Anna. She was paralyzed with fear as the whole world seemed to shake under the immense beast's pounding hooves. The elk was close enough for Anna to see the murderous fury in its eyes when her mother threw herself in its path, ax in hand. A bloodcurdling scream escaped from her lips as the elk impaled her upon its antlers and hoisted her into the air. With all her strength, she brought her axe down on its head again and again while it tried to shake her loose. With a sickening crack, the antlers snapped and Anna's mother was free. The beast collapsed.

Anna was too small to move her mother's broken body, so she sat with her in the clearing where she had fallen. To distract her from the dying elk's cries, Anna's mother held her and hummed her favorite lullaby. They stayed like that, the huntress and the elk getting quieter and colder, until Anna was alone in the silent forest. Eventually she stood up and started the long walk back home. Still a child, she knew just enough about life in the frozen forest to survive. She followed her instincts and became one with the wild. She got older and stronger and practiced her hunt. As she grew into a dangerous predator, her humanity became a half-remembered dream.

She widened her territory and lived off her hunts. She worked her way up through squirrels and hares and mink and foxes. Eventually she grew tired of them and hunted more dangerous animals like wolves and bears. When unsuspecting travelers came through her woods, she discovered her new favorite prey: humans. Unlucky souls who strayed into her territory were slaughtered like any other animal. She liked to collect their tools and colorful garments and especially toys when there were little ones. But she could never bring herself to kill the little girls.

Girls she would take back to her house, deep in the woods. They were precious, and looking at them woke up something deep in her heart. She craved the closeness of a loved one, a child of her own. Among the pillaged wooden toys, dolls and story books she couldn't read, the girls would be tied by the neck with a rough and chafing rope fastened firmly to the wall. She couldn't let them wander off, or they would surely die outside.

Every time, the girls would waste away and die of cold or starvation or sickness. Every time, it plunged Anna deeper into pain and sorrow and madness. She was compelled to try again, and started raiding the nearest villages to slaughter families and kidnap their daughters. She wore one of the animal masks her mother crafted for her so many years earlier to try to calm the frightened children. Villagers spread the legend of a half-beast lurking in Northern Forest: The Huntress, who killed men and ate little girls.

War eventually came to the forest at the start of the ninja war. Ninjas from the Leaf and different villages began to pass through, on the march to attack one ninja village or another target. During those dark times, there were no more travelers. The villagers had abandoned their homes, and no more little ones to be found; only ninjas. And The Huntress learn to hunt down her new prey and how to fight them. Many of them were found with violent ax wounds. Whole groups disappeared mysteriously. Once the war was over, the rumors of The Huntress spread and the Leaf Village sent a large group of ninjas to search. They came back with half their number gone and The Huntress in chains. In her home they found piles of headbands from many different villages she had collected. (3)

Obscure saw Juggernaut shrinking away as her 10 minutes was up. Her husband Stoneheart knock Tsuande away heading for his wife, he grabbed her and leap away from the village. The ninjas still on their feet and not helping to fight the fires or help save others, began the chase to catch the fleeing pair.

"Looks like the ninjas are after the couple. We should make sure they don't catch them," Obscure said to the group.

"Nothing that we can't handle," The Doctor said as he and the others walk off towards the area the Leaf Village are heading to.

!

Back at the village -

Tsuande grunted as she tried to lift the heavy wooden beam off of her from a destroyed building. She's weak having used much of her chakra reserves in her fight with Stoneheart, making her realize that she needs to pick up on her training. Then there's the guilt she has for what she had done to her adopted grandson that kept her from fighting at full strength. Her train of thought ended when she felt the heat of flames spreading on the ruins of the building she's buried underneath. She struggles trying to free herself and looked around trying to find help, then she spotted Naruto standing on the wall of his clan's home.

"Naruto help me!" Tsuande shouted.

Naruto said nothing as he sat down on the wall and watch as the flames got closer to Tsuande.

"Naruto please help me!" Tsuande shouted.

Naruto continue to just sit there watching as the flames reach Tsuande and began burning her alive. He just sat there watching as she screamed and begged for him to help her. Her cries and pleas fell on deaf ears, he no longer cared about her or anyone in the village. He's showing how much he hates her now by just watching her as she's helpless with him the only one around to help her and watch her as she is burned alive.

"Tsuande!" Sakura shouted as she and other ninjas hearing Tsuande's cries came to help.

They pulled Tsuande out of the rubble and Sakura began treating her wounds.

"Naruto why didn't you save her?" Kakashi ask.

"Why should I?" Naruto ask.

"You watch as she was being burn alive," Kakashi said.

"And, I care why?" Naruto ask.

"Don't you care about what happen to her?" Kakashi ask.

"Just forgive me as you all expect me to do that no matter what," Naruto said as he stood up and hop off the wall heading back to the house.

Leaving behind his former friends and teammates who are now starting to realize how bad they screwed up with Naruto.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Having the power to make yourself as soft and light as you want does make it impossible to be harm by blunt attacks. It works for some comic villains who have bodies that are soft and light that even super strong heroes like Superman can't simply punch out.

2 - All member of Slaughterhouse and those who were sealed away don't belong in the genre that Naruto belongs in. They belong in the horror genre and would be more at home staring in a gore film then in Naruto's world. They're like the villains in the comic Wanted, who are all mass murdering, rapist, who do what they want, in one degree to another. They're horror monsters who unlike in the movies aren't facing people who can't fight and are too dumb to live, but they are skilled fighters instead of monsters who go after those who can't fight. Or just have powers that allow them to be unskilled but strong.

3 - All of them are from the game Dead By Daylight.

!


End file.
